Epic Battle of Epicness: Yami Yuya vs Yami Marik - The Final Battle!
by Donjusticia
Summary: Another gift for CorinnetheAnime, one that is full of Bruisedfruitshipping, epicenes, Berserk mode-ness, Marik-ness, and all other kinds of "nesses" that will make this utterly AMAZING fanfic AWESOME! Please enjoy Corinne and thank you for creating that fan art.


**DISCLAIMER!**

 **THE FOLLOWING IS A NON-PROFIT FAN-MADE BRIBE FOR CORINNETHEANIME! YU-GI-OH, YU-GI-OH GX, YU-GI-OH 5 D'S, YU-GI-OH ZEXAL, YU-GI-OH ARC V, AND ALL THE BILLIONS OF OTHER FUTURE SPIN-OFFS THAT WILL FOLLOW AFTERWARDS ARE OWNED BY OTHER GUYS WHO MOSTLY LIVE IN JAPAN. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE BY BUYING STUFF FROM THOSE OTHER GUYS, OR JUST BE LIKE THE AVERAGE FAN WHO SAVES MONEY BY DOWNLOADING A DECK ON DEVPRO AND WATCHING EPISODES ON AN ILLEGAL SOFTWARE PIRATE WEBSITE!**

 **NOTHING IN THIS FANFIC SHOULD IN THE LEAST BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY. DONJUSTICIA ONLY PUT A HALF-HEARTED EFFORT INTO MAKING THIS FIC AND IT SURE AS HECK SHOWS! ENJOY IT IF YOU CAN!**

Epic Battle of Epicness: Yami Yuya vs. Yami Marik - The Final Battle! The Reckoning! Part 1... of 1 (One Shot)

"I appreciate you coming here on such short notice." Said Leo Akaba to Yami Marik as the evil wielder of the Millennium Rod strolled over to his throne, the Wdjat eye glowing ominously on his forehead.

"The pleasure is all mine." Marik condescendingly laughed, looking down on the pathetic professor. "It's always a delight when lesser villains call me over to bail them out of their problems."

"Uhm… right…" Leo mumbled, hoping he had made the right call. "So listen… I've been trusting the Doktor to get things done with his brain parasites… but… they're not working out too well. Ruri broke out of her mind control at one point, the doctor's been going behind my back and putting insects in other people's heads, and on top of it all… we've got insect infestations all over the place. It's really lowering our property values. So I was thinking maybe you could… you know… with your brain-control rod… and the girls…"

"You don't even have to ask." Marik laughed, using his dark powers to banish the Doktor to the Shadow Realm (or straight-up kill him if you're not watching the Dub version) before waving his rod and making Ruri, Rin, Selena, and Yuzu his mind slaves.

"Excellent!" Leo Akaba exclaimed with glee. "Now, hopefully we should be able to use the girls to defeat Yuya!"

"Wait… who is this… Yuya?" Marik asked, feeling like he had just heard the name of a potential rival.

"Oh… just a real thorn in my side." The professor sighed. "I tell you what… when that guy goes berserk, I don't think there is ANYONE who can compare to him in terms of sheer evil."

"WHAT!?" Marik bellowed, outraged that there would be ANYONE bold enough to challenge his classic Yu-Gi-Oh villainy. "Well, well, well, isn't this interesting. I'll have to fix this. Are you still planning on having the girls fight Yuya?"

"Well… yeah." Leo shrugged, "I mean… I know their win record hasn't been too stellar, but I just feel like that's the best plan going forward."

"Well forget about it!" Marik snapped. "I'll be taking out this upstart Dark Lord myself!"

…

"Wow… I have really got to work on my anger management issues." Yuya sighed, looking around at the completely ruined bug-breeding facility.

"Kind of ironic that the guy who goes on and on about smiles and forgiveness ends up becoming one of the most violent and vengeful guys in the universe at the slightest provocation." Yuto observed, reprising his role as a disembodied ghost who hardly gets to do anything.

"Yeah… it's pretty messed up." Yuya admitted, "Fortunately, I think I should be able to control it next time."

"Speaking of control…" a deep and maniacal voice laughed from the other side of the room. Peering through the darkness, Yuya and his much more minor character counterpart, Yuto, noticed a tall man with spikey white hair, a glowing yellow eye on his forehead, black robes, VERY varicose veins on his face, and a golden rod in his hand, strolling towards them while wearing a very malevolent and evil expression on his face. Yuya didn't know who he was (though he suspected he must have been another cameo of a character from a past series) but something told him that he was not a man to be trusted.

"Who are you!?" Yuya asked, bracing himself for a potential conflict.

"You seriously don't know?" Marik laughed, staring down at the little boy. He certainly didn't look like the evil force Leo had described. Perhaps he would have to just tick the little boy off a little before unlocking his true inner evil.

"No… I don't know." Yuya shrugged. "But if you're an enemy, then I won't hesitate to make you smile REAL hard!"

"Make me… smile?" Marik asked, utterly dumbfounded.

"Yes." Yuya replied, clenching his fist with utter conviction and determination. "There is nothing that can stand in the way of my ideal! With the power of egao, I shall return your smile to your face and the face of Academia before saving Yuzu, and there's absolutely nothing you can do to make me abandon my beliefs!"

"I brain controlled Yuzu." Marik smirked.

"BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Yuya roared, entering stage two-hundred Berserk Mode and completely abandoning his entertainment dueling ideas in two seconds flat.

 **"** **FOOLISH MORTAL!"** Berserk Yuya bellowed, **"You think you can get away with hurting my waifu without paying the price!?"**

"I've gotten away with many things." Marik laughed. "And soon, destroying you and feeding you to the shadows will be just one more thing I get to add to the list!"

 **"** **The only one being fed to the shadows will be your pitiful corpse after I am finished destroying you!"** Yuya countered.

"So it begins then." Marik sneered.

 **"** **Yes…"** Berserk Yuya agreed, grinning wickedly, **"… the epic battle CorinnetheAnime has been drooling for!"**

"No holding punches." Marik grinned, activating his Duel Disk.

 **"** **No making stupid 'Venom's Quest' style jokes."** Berserk Yuya added, activating his own Duel Disk.

"From here on out… it's all serious!" Marik laughed. "Duel!" he declared.

 **"** **DUEL!"** Berserk Yuya agreed.

"FIELD ACTIVATE! CROSSOVER AXEL!" Yuya's Duel Disk declared, covering the Duel Field in multiple translucent platforms.

Berserk Yuya grinned at the confused expression Yami Marik was showing. **"It looks like you haven't ever fought in an action field before."** He rumbled.

"It makes little difference." Yami Marik snorted. "I'm aware dueling has evolved since I've been gone. MY TURN!" he declared, drawing his opening hand of five cards.

Marik sneered when he saw his opening hand. "For your sake, I'll keep things simple. I'll summon Bowganian in attack mode before setting two cards face down."

In front of Marik, a strange monster that looked like nothing but a spikey eyeball with a pair of robotic hands and a single crossbow in one of its robotic hands appeared to Marik's field before a pair of face-downs appeared behind the monster. In front of the monster, a holographic indicator appeared and showed an ATK of 1300.

"That's all for now." Marik lazily proclaimed, folding his arms as if he didn't need any more effort to win.

Berserk Yuya couldn't help but laugh.

 **"** **That's all!? Just a weak monster in attack position and a couple of face-downs!? And you call yourself a villain!? Well now it's my turn! Draw!"**

He quickly pulled two cards from his hand and slammed them down on either end of his Duel Disk.

 **"** **Using the scale three Destruction Magician and the scale eight Creation Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!"** Berserk Yuya roared as two magicians, one who looked suspiciously just like Yuya while the other looked suspiciously just like Yuzu, rose into the air in two columns of light.

"Pfft… Pendulum cards." Marik sneered, "You think your new summoning techniques will save you?"

Berserk Yuya ignored him, eyes glowing red as his anger grew.

 **"** **With the Pendulum Scales set, I can summon monsters from Level four to seven! So come forth! Entermate Silver Claw, Entermate Racudown, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"**

From a pink portal, which opened between the two columns of light, Yuya summoned his monsters. The first was a wolf with a bow-tie, chains on its legs, and long silver claws over its paws. The second was a camel with half-lidded eyes, a bow tie, and a top hat. Finally, in the center of the three monsters, came Yuya's legendary ace, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Roaring with fury, the dragon matched its master's rage as it stared back at Marik.

 **"** **But I'm not even close to finished!"** Berserk Yuya roared. **"Now I overlay my Level four Silver Claw and Racudown in order to Xyz Summon! Come forth! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"**

As Marik watched Yuya's new dragon emerge from the Xyz Portal, he folded his arms against his chest, looking completely unimpressed. True, dueling had evolved a great deal since his time as the Yu-Gi-Oh series' main antagonist, but that did not mean it could surpass his skill.

"An impressive array of dragons." Marik sneered. "But do you really think it's enough to stop me?"

 **"** **Mere insects like you would be wise to not provoke me."** Berserk Yuya rumbled. **"Otherwise, they shall fall when they witness my true power!"**

Extending his hands to his Pendulum Cards, Berserk Yuya continued his turn.

 **"** **I now activate the Pendulum Effect of Creation Magician! Once per turn, I can target one monster I have with a rank in order to change its rank to become equal to the level of another monster I control! So by targeting my Rank four Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, I can make its Rank equal to the Level of my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"**

"And what is the point of that?" Marik laughed, watching as Yuya's creation Magician fired an arrow next to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, which had the effect of raising its Rank to seven.

 **"** **You will soon learn."** Berserk Yuya threatened. **"I next activate the Pendulum Effect of Destruction Magician! By targeting my now Rank seven Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, I can treat it as having a Level equal to its current rank!"**

Pointing his staff at Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Destruction Magician fired some bursts of light into the monster, changing its Rank to a Level. The darkness around Berserk Yuya began growing, making him look more demonic by the second. Marik, however, maintained his look of condescending calm and mild amusement.

 **"** **NOW BEHOLD TRUE DARKNESS!"** Berserk Yuya bellowed, **"I overlay my two dragons in order to Xyz Summon! Absolutely villainous dragon of supreme darkness and villainy, manifest thy dark form now and become one of the only reasons the Yu-Gi-Oh fans tolerate my character's incessant egao annoyingness! XYZ SHOKAN! COME FORTH! ODD-EYES REBELLION DRAGON!"** (Yeah, that's right. Donjusticia was lazy and he didn't feel like looking up the actual summoning chant.)

As the massive dark dragon landed to Berserk Yuya's field, Marik, for the first time in the duel, actually looked mildly impressed. But only mildly impressed.

"DOUBLE TRAP OPEN!" Marik sneered, interrupting Berserk Yuya just as he was about to activate his monster's effect. "BEHOLD THE POWER OF TORTURE WHEEL AND FIENDISH CHAIN!"

 **"** **WHAT!?"** Berserk Yuya roared as his dragon was suddenly tied up in a mass of chains before getting strapped to a massive demonic-looking torture wheel.

"It is a real shame…" Marik sneered, "…that you went to all that trouble to summon that VERY powerful monster, only to have it completely incapacitated by my traps. While Fiendish Chain negates your monster's effects and prevents it from attacking, Nightmare Wheel prevents your monster from attacking or changing its battle position, and inflicts five-hundred damage to your life-points during each of my Standby-Phases so long as your monster is on the field! Meaning that your own monster will not lead to your downfall!"

Berserk Yuya clenched his fists in anger, shadows oozing from his body as his eyes glowed with a deeper red. Despite his immense anger, however, he could do nothing, and Marik seemed to know this.

"I'd save yourself from further humiliation and just end your turn." Marik smirked, satisfied by how easy it had been to counter this so-called Dark Lord's power.

 **"** **Turn end!"** Berserk Yuya spat.

"Good boy." Marik laughed, drawing a card from the top of his deck before extending his hand towards Yuya. "Now my flawless strategy can begin! Nightmare Wheel inflicts five-hundred damage to your Lifepoints!"

Roaring with anger as his dragon was spun around the torture wheel, Berserk Yuya clutched at his own chest as his Life Points dropped to 3500.

"But that's not all." Marik continued, licking his lips like a predator. "My Bowganian also inflicts six-hundred damage to your Life Points during each of my Standby Phases!"

Loading its crossbow, Marik's monster fired a sharp bolt into Berserk Yuya's chest, knocking the snarling demon boy back as his Life Points dropped to 2900.

"And that's just the beginning of your torture!" Marik laughed, veins pulsating on his face as he reveled in Berserk Yuya's growing pain. "I next summon the sixteen-hundred attack power monster, Drillago!"

In front of Marik, a mechanical monster that could only be described as a conglomeration of large drills appeared to his field, drill bits whirring with fury.

"And now to show you my monster's effect!" Marik sneered. "If my opponent only controls face-up monster with sixteen-hundred or more attack, my monster can attack you directly! Go Drillago! Accentuate his pain!"

Leaping forward, Drillago slammed his mass of drills into Berserk Yuya's body, causing the demonic boy to scream at the top of his lungs as his fury, anguish, and darkness grew, and his Life Points dropped to 1300.

"I think that's enough for now." Marik laughed, stretching out his arms and yawning with the lack of effort it was taking him to school his opponent. "So I'll just switch Bowganian to defense mode before setting one card face-down and ending my turn."

Berserk Yuya was not amused.

 **"** **Ore no tuuuuuuuuuuurn!"** he roared, ripping a card from the top of his deck before staring down at Marik, eyes glowing with intense red light.

 **"** **I activate the Magic Card, Wavering Eyes!"** he declared, **"With its effect, I destroy all cards in my Pendulum Zones in order to inflict five-hundred damage to your Life Points and add one Pendulum Monster from my deck to my hand!"**

In a swirling vortex of energy, both of Yuya's Pendulum monsters were destroyed as he ripped a Pendulum Monster from his deck. Getting caught in the shockwave, Marik was knocked back as his Life Points dropped to 3500.

"Hmph." Marik snorted. "It looks like you've finally realized just how useless those so-called Pendulum Cards are. But do you really think you can stop me with just five-hundred damage?"

Berserk Yuya just ignored him.

 **"** **Using the scale one Dragonpulse Magician and the scale eight Dragonpit Magician I set the Pendulum Scales! And with the scales set, I Pendulum Summon!"**

"What!?" Marik exclaimed in disbelief. "But what monsters do you have to summon!?"

 **"** **Come forth from my Extra Deck!"** Berserk Yuya ordered in response. **"Creation Magician and Destruction Magician!"**

Gasping in shock, Marik watched as the monsters Yuya had just destroyed suddenly reappeared through a portal of light before landing on Yuya's field. Leveling both of their staffs towards Marik's monsters, holographic indicators showed an ATK of 500 for Creation Magician and an ATK of 2500 for Destruction Magician.

"You may be able to destroy one of my monsters, but not both of them!" Marik snarled. "On my next turn, your pitiful Life Points will be reduced even more thanks to my Torture Wheel. And thanks to you foolishly putting that Creation Magician in attack mode, I'll be able to destroy it with either of my monsters and wipe away the rest of your Life Points!"

 **"** **You won't have any monsters left when I am finished."** Berserk Yuya hissed as he stretched his hand towards his own monsters.

"And how is that?" Marik asked with a skeptical look on his face.

 **"** **Creation Magican's effect activates!"** Berserk Yuya declared in response, **"I target my three-thousand attack power Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon in order to change Creation Magician's attack to the same amount!"**

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Marik watched as Yuya's Creation Magician began glowing with brilliant light as her ATK rose to 3000.

 **"** **Creation Magician cannot inflict Battle Damage to your Life Points, but that doesn't matter."** Berserk Yuya mused. **"Battle! Creation Magician, destroy Bowganian!"**

Drawing back her bow, Creation Magician let loose a powerful arrow from her bow, which struck Bowganian in the dead center of its eye before causing the mechanical beast to explode in a violent blast, which forced Marik to shield his eyes.

 **"** **Destruction Magician, attack Drillago!"** Yuya commanded, baring his fangs with glee as he bore witness to the violence of his own monsters.

Obliging his master's dark desires, Destruction Magician charged a massive bolt of dark energy from his staff, which he launched into Drillago, causing the mechanical monstrosity to violently spark with electricity before it too blew apart into several splinters of scrap metal. Roaring with fury, Marik shielded his face as he was knocked to the ground and his Life Points dropped to 2600.

 **"** **Turn end."** Berserk Yuya sneered, feeling immense satisfaction from watching his opponent squirm.

However, as Marik picked himself up from the ground, Berserk Yuya was astonished to hear his opponent laughing.

"You… think that… you've stopped me!?" Marik laughed, an utterly mad expression twisting his features.

 **"** **No."** Berserk Yuya rumbled. **"I'll have stopped you when you're dead."**

"Then it seems for once we agree." Marik sneered. "My move… draw!"

Looking at the card he just drew, Marik's eyes bugged out of his head as his expression grew even more violently insane, if that were even possible.

"First…" Marik continued, "…my Torture Wheel's effect activates! So take five-hundred more damage!"

Upon Marik's command, his Torture Wheel began spinning once more, causing both the chained Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and his master, Berserk Yuya, to roar with agony as Yuya's Life Points dropped to 800.

"And now…" Marik laughed, gingerly pulling a card from his hand, "…it's time for me to introduce you to my ace monster, and it only needs three tributes for me to bring it out!"

 **"** **But you don't have any monsters to tribute!"** Yuya hissed, growing weary of Marik's mind games.

"But I do!" Marik sneered. "You've provided them for me!"

Stretching out his hand, he continued with his move. From where he stood, Berserk Yuya could feel immense power radiating from his opponent's being.

"I tribute your own Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, Creation Magician, and Destruction Magician…" Marik bellowed, "…in order to summon forth the first form of my ultimate beast!"

 **"** **What!?"** Berserk Yuya gasped as all three of his monsters disintegrated in their own separate columns of golden light. From up above his position, Yuya could see something that looked like a massive golden planet with wing patterns descending from the sky.

"Feast your eyes…" Marik commanded, "…on the beast that will lead you to your doom! The Winged Dragon of Ra – Sphere Mode!"

Watching as the monster descended to his field, Yuya's expression of rage changed to one of confusion as he realized that Marik had summoned the monster to his own field, leaving the Life Points of Marik completely open to direct attacks. Surely Marik had to be planning something more than strategy that would just clear away his monsters. Or did he forget that he could re-summon his Pendulum Monsters from the Extra Deck?

Marik sneered at Yuya's confusion. "I hope you appreciate my little gift. Otherwise, I might have to take it back from you." Chuckling to himself, Marik then turned his attention to some minor minutia.

"Of course… since your Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon left the field, my Torture Wheel is destroyed, meaning you get a reprieve from its effect. With that out of the way, I think I'll end my turn right here."

 **"** **Ore no turn…"** Berserk Yuya rumbled, **"…draw!"**

Eyes widening when he saw what card he had drawn, Yuya began leaping up to the translucent platforms, acrobatically navigating the Duel Field while seemingly searching for something.

"What are you doing?" Marik asked, eyeing Yuya with suspicion.

In answer to his question, Yuya picked up an Action Card before activating a different card in his hand.

 **"** **I activate the Magic Card, Pendulum Call!"** Berserk Yuya roared. **"By sending the Action Card I just picked up to the graveyard, I can add two Magician Pendulum Cards from my deck to my hand!"**  
"Action Cards!?" Marik exclaimed, before whipping his head around and noticing the many cards lying around the Duel Field. "I see…" he muttered, "…so that was the point of activating that Field Magic Card at the beginning of this duel."

 **"** **Using the effect of Pendulum Call…"** Berserk Yuya continued, **"…I add Dharma-Eye Magician and Wisdom-Eye Magician to my hand! And with my set Pendulum Scales, I now Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monster servants! From the hand, Dharma-Eye Magician in Attack Mode and Wisdom-Eye Magician in Defense Mode! And reviving from my Extra Deck, Destruction Magician and Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"**

Swirling through the pink Pendulum Portal in ribbons of multi-colored light, Yuya's monsters swarmed the field before all of them began glowing with a dark aura as their master's fury grew.

 **"** **Next…"** Berserk Yuya continued, **"…using my Level seven Dharma-Eye Magician and my Level seven Destruction Magician, I Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank seven! Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon!"**

Bursting from a block of ice, Yuya's new Xyz Monster rose to the field. Its entire body was encased in icy-blue armor and projected an aura of cold darkness. Next to the monster, a holographic indicator appeared and showed an ATK of 2800.

 **"** **Battle."** Berserk Yuya coldly continued. **"Odd Eyes Rebellion Dragon, direct attack!"**

Opening up its wings, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon projected an array of sword-shaped energy wings before charging up its tusks and body with a surge of lightning and charging towards Marik, bent on wiping the rest of his Life Points away.

Marik, however, looked completely unconcerned.

"Trap activate." He lazily retorted. "Metal Reflect Slime."

Suddenly, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's forward motion was immediately halted as a gigantic mass of metallic chrome slime appeared in front of the dragon before grabbing the stunned dragon in its muscular gooey arms and throwing it back. Next to the wall of slime, a holographic indicator appeared and showed a DEF of 3000.

"You're not the only one with fancy tricks." Marik yawned. "Metal Reflect Slime's effect enables it to be summoned as a monster with three-thousand defense, meaning I am completely shielded from even your strongest monsters. And speaking of tricks…" Marik continued, looking over at Yuya's, The Winged Dragon of Ra – Sphere Mode, with a greedy expression on his face, "…I believe it ought to be the end of your turn right about now."

Berserk Yuya clenched his fist in frustration, enraged that his monsters had failed him yet again, and all because of another stupid Trap Card.

 **"** **Turn end."** Berserk Yuya hissed.

"Good boy." Marik mockingly congratulated, clapping his hands. "And now to show you that trick I was talking about! You see, during the End-Phase of your turn, The Winged Dragon of Ra – Sphere Mode, returns to its owner's possession! So return to me now my great beast!"

Gritting his teeth together, Yuya could only watch with seething anger as Marik's monster slowly hovered away from his own field until it hung in the air above Marik's head.

"My turn…" Marik trembled, barely able to contain his growing excitement, "…DRAW!"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Marik ignored the card he just drew and began chanting to himself.

"It is time for you to witness the birth of the strongest creature in existence! GREAT BEAST OF THE SKY, PLEASE HEAR MY CRY, AND BECOME A MIGHTY CREATURE THAT SHALL NEVER DIE! THE FANS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR A VERY LONG TIME, SO FINISH UP THIS CHANT SO IT CAN NEATLY RHYME!" (Okay… again guys… lazy.)

Suddenly, the golden sphere began to radiate with intense yellow light. Shielding his eyes as his dark aura failed to overcome the light, Berserk Yuya staggered back as the sphere began to unfold. Suddenly, in place of the sphere, a massive dragon-like monster with majestic golden wings, a griffon-like head and beak, and a massive golden semi-circle above its shoulder blades, hovered above Marik's field, looking down on Yuya's monsters like they were mere vermin. Next to the monster, a holographic indicator appeared and showed an ATK of 4000.

 **"** **Four-thousand attack!?"** Berserk Yuya gasped in astonishment, backing away as the light grew.

Marik seemed to be enjoying his torment.

"Thanks to the effect of The Winged Dragon of Ra – Sphere Mode…" he calmly explained, "…I can tribute this monster to Special Summon one The Winged Dragon of Ra from my hand or deck. And when The Winged Dragon of Ra is summoned with this effect, its attack power becomes four-thousand!"

Marik's monster let out a mighty roar, causing Berserk Yuya to let out a howl of fury and discomfort.

"But before I destroy you with my Egyptian God…" Marik mused, "…I think I'll first do this, just because I enjoy tormenting your monsters so much. By discarding one card from my hand, I activate the Magic Card, Tribute to the Doomed! This nasty little card enables me to destroy one monster you control, and I think I'll choose your Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

Roaring with pain, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon struggled as a mass of mummy rags wrapped around its body before dragon the poor creature into the depths of the underworld. Upon seeing his monster get destroyed yet again, Berserk Yuya let out a howl of agony and frustration. Why wasn't he able to squash this worthless insect!?

"Two monsters left." Marik mused. "I think now would be as good a time as any to show you my Winged Dragon of Ra's monster effect! You see, by paying one-thousand Life Points, I can destroy one monster you control! And since I have twenty-six hundred Life Points left, I'll be able to destroy both of your monsters before annihilating you with just one direct attack! Go my beast! I pay one-thousand Life Points to destroy Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon!"

As Marik's Life Points dropped to 1600, The Winged Dragon of Ra began charging up a ball of fiery energy in its beak before unleashing a flaming tornado into Yuya's Xyz Monster, reducing the icy beast to a sizzling puddle of water and cinders.

Flying backwards from the force of the attack, Yuya nevertheless managed to make a counter play.

 **"** **I activate Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon's Monster effect!"** he bellowed, **"If it is destroyed, I can Special Summon one Odd-Eyes monster from my Extra Deck! Come forth! Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!"**

Suddenly, a massive vortex of wind erupted into the center of the Duel Field. In the center of the Duel Field, a dragon in green armor appeared to the field before a holographic indicator appeared and showed a DEF of 3000.

 **"** **Vortex Dragon's effect activates!"** Berserk Yuya roared, **"If it is Special Summoned, I can return one monster my opponent controls to the hand! Using its effect I return The Winged Dragon of Ra to the hand!"**

"NO!" Marik roared as Vortex Dragon conjured a massive whirlwind of air into The Winged Dragon of Ra, blasting the Egyptian God back until it vanished.

 **"** **Your god has failed you."** Berserk Yuya rumbled. **"And soon, you will pay the price for that failure."**

"He will return." Marik growled. "Turn end."

 **"** **My turn…"** Yuya began. **"…draw!"** Looking at the card he just drew, he nodded his head before continuing his turn.

 **"** **I will start by Pendulum Summoning my Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon."** Berserk Yuya declared, stretching his hand into the air as his massive dragon landed to his field, assuming a defensive stance before a holographic indicator appeared and displayed an DEF of 2500.

"Look at you." Marik sneered. "All this power at your fingertips and all you can manage to do is repeatedly manage to throw up a wall against me! You can't even manage to get past my defenses with your strongest monster!"

 **"** **I set one card face down."** Berserk Yuya continued, ignoring Marik. **"Turn end."**

Marik did not look pleased by this response.

"My turn…" he mumbled, "…Draw!"

He smirked when he saw what card he had drawn.

"I'll begin by activating the Magic Card, Pot of Greed! This card allows me to…"

 **"** **EVERYONE KNOWS WHAT POT OF GREED DOES!"** Berserk Yuya snarled.

"Do they now?" Marik sneered as he drew two cards from the top of his deck (10 points to anyone who can figure out how he did that!) When he had finished drawing his two cards, the arrogant expression on his face grew into an utterly egomaniacal smile.

"You've built up an impressive wall, Yuya." Marik laughed, "But every wall is destined to crumble in the face of overwhelming might! I activate the Magic Card, Lightning Vortex! By Discarding The Winged Dragon of Ra from my hand, I can destroy all face-up monsters on your field!"

 **"** **Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's effect!"** Berserk Yuya countered. **"By shuffling my Creation Magician from my Extra Deck into the deck, I can negate the effect of your Magic Card and destroy it!"**

Marik frowned as Vortex Dragon let loose a gust of wind, negating and destroying his Spell Card before he could wipe out Yuya's monsters.

"Then I guess I have no choice but to do this." Marik growled. "I activate Monster Reborn! With its effect, I will Special Summon The Winged Dragon of Ra, which I had previously discarded for the cost of my Magic Card! Return now! Mega-ultra… I mean… THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"

Snarling as the field was bathed in light once again, Yuya watched as Marik's ace monster rose from the graveyard before letting out a mighty roar.

"I told you he would return." Marik sneered. "And now to use its effect once more! I pay one-thousand Life Points in order to destroy your Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!"

Letting loose a great burst of flame, Ra obliterated Yuya's monster, knocking back the young demonic teenage duelist.

"Now it's time to end my turn." Marik sighed. "And at this time, because Ra was Special Summoned, it returns to the graveyard."

 **"** **It was pointless."** Berserk Yuya growled. **"You only destroyed one of my monsters, and now you only have six-hundred Life Points and no god to show for it."**

"I wonder about that?" Marik sneered. "Behold! Once my Ra goes from the field to the graveyard, the effect of The Winged Dragon of Ra – Immortal Phoenix activates!"

 **"** **Immortal Phoenix!?"** Yuya roared, growing confused.

"Yes little boy." Marik sneered. "I sent this card to the graveyard when I activated the effect of my Tribute to the doomed! Now Ra's eternal cycle is complete! You see, once Ra goes to the graveyard, Immortal Phoenix Special Summons itself from the graveyard."

Suddenly, from the depths of the ground, a massive fiery phoenix erupted onto Marik's field, spreading out its burning golden wings before letting out a mighty howl. Next to it, a holographic indicator showed an ATK of 4000.

"However…" Marik continued, watching in delight as Yuya squirmed from the discomfort of his monster's intense light and heat, "…my monster must be sent to the graveyard during the End-Phase."

 **"** **So what was the point!?"** Berserk Yuya snarled.

"I told you!" Marik laughed, "My god is immortal! When Immortal Phoenix is sent to the graveyard, Sphere Mode is Special Summoned from my graveyard, beginning the cycle once again!"

As Immortal Phoenix descended into the graveyard like a setting sun, Sphere Mode rose into the air in its place, shining with intense golden light like a miniature sun sphere.

"Your move little boy!" Marik sneered. "Better make it count, or next turn will be your last!"

Berserk Yuya just stared back at Marik, a look of utter contempt and loathing on his face. Without even speaking, he tore a card from the top of his deck before stretching his hand towards his face-down card.

 **"** **Trap activate…"** he growled. **"…Jar of Avarice. I shuffle Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, Destruction Magician, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon into the deck in order to draw one card."**

Plucking a card from the top of his deck after shuffling the monsters back into their respective decks, he frowned before hanging his head down.

 **"** **Turn end."** He growled.

"That's it." Marik asked, looking utterly letdown. "Funny… I was honestly expecting more from you. Way to ruin the moment."

He quickly tore a card from the top of his deck and began his turn.

"As entertaining a punching bag as you make, I'm afraid I've exhausted all possible amusement I can get from you." Marik droned. Looking down at the card he just drew, he frowned before suddenly remembering something Yuya had done earlier in the duel.

"I think I'll use one of those tricks you showed me." Marik sneered, jumping up to one of the platforms before snagging an Action Card resting on the edge. Glancing down, his eyes widened when he read the effect.

"You've been holding out on me, Yuya." Marik laughed. "It would seem that these Action Cards are not only useful as cheap discard fodder, but have their own useful set of effects as well! Still… I suppose what I need right now IS cheap discard fodder, so I will discard this little Action Card in order to activate Monster Reincarnation! Return to my hand now! The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Plucking the card from his graveyard, he next extended his hand towards his glowing sphere.

"NOW THE TIME FOR RA'S GLORIOUS RETURN IS AT HAND! I TRIBUTE MY SPHERE MODE IN ORDER TO SPECIAL SUMMON THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"

This time, as the massive golden sphere unfolded into Marik's ace monster, Yuya was thrown back by the force of the growing light. Marik meanwhile, had hopped onto a platform and snagged another Action Card.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAW!" Marik roared. "FATE IS ON MY SIDE! (That or it's just the writer being lazy.) I ACTIVATE THE ACTION MAGIC CARD, GODLY RAGE! IF I CONTROL ONLY ONE MONSTER AND THAT MONSTER IS A LEVEL SEVEN OR HIGHER MONSTER, THAT MONSTER I CONTROL CAN ATTACK EACH MONSTER MY OPPONENT CONTROLS ONCE EACH! FURTHERMORE, EACH TIME IT DESTROYS ONE OF YOUR MONSTERS, I CAN DESTROY ONE CARD YOU CONTROL AND INFLICT FIVE-HUNDRED DAMAGE TO YOUR LIFE POINTS! SO GO FORTH MY GREAT BEAST! WIPE OUT THE REMAINDER OF YUYA'S PITIFUL LIFE POINTS!"

Staggering back onto his feet, Yuya watched in horror as Marik's massive monster began charging up its attack, forming a massive sphere of white-hot flame in the center of its beak. Sprinting forward, Yuya desperately began searching for an action card, but was too late as Ra sent a column of flame into Wisdom-Eye Magician, disintegrating the small monster before arcing back its gigantic head and vaporizing Dragonpit Magician. Just as Yuya was about to grab an Action Card, he was suddenly thrown back by the massive shockwave from Ra's attack. Tumbling against the ground, Yuya groaned as his Life Points dropped to 300.

"AND NOW FOR THE FINAL ATTACK!" Marik bellowed, looking utterly demented. "WINGED DRAGON OF RA! DESTROY ODD-EYES REBELLION DRAGON FOR THE FINAL TIME AND WIN ME THIS DUEL ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

As Ra charged up its attack once again, Yuya made another mad dash for an Action Card. Spying one just a few feet from his location, he activated his roller blades and began racing towards it.

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon roared in agony as the mighty god's blast roasted it to a crisp.

 **"** **Just a few more feet."** Berserk Yuya thought.

Ra arced his head up, vaporizing Dragonpulse Magician.

 **"** **Almost there! I will NOT be defeated!"** Berserk Yuya bellowed.

The shockwave approached Yuya, coming inches from slamming against Yuya before the demonic duelist snagged the Action Card and slammed it onto his Duel Disk.

 **"** **Action Magic, Evasion!"** Berserk Yuya roared, rolling out of the way of the attack. **"The Effect damage is negated!"**

Marik did not look pleased.

"Annoying little whelp." He growled. "So apparently you can activate Action Cards even during the opponent's turn. No matter. I'm aware of that trick now, and once my next turn begins, Ra will destroy you once and for all."

 **"** **There's not going to be a next turn."** Berserk Yuya sneered, a malevolent grin spreading across his face as he stared back at Marik with a crazy expression of his own.

"You can't defeat my god!" Marik countered. "You don't even have any cards on your field! And your strongest monster so far has only proven to be semi-amusing target practice for my Ra!"

 **"** **Then it's time for me to reveal my new ace!"** Berserk Yuya laughed, darkness billowing from his form as he drew a card from his deck.

 **"** **I must thank you for clearing out my field!"** Berserk Yuya continued. **"Without your generous assistance, I wouldn't have been able to do this! I, using the scale 3 Destruction Magician, and the Scale Eight Creation Magician, set the Pendulum Scales!"**

"What!?" Marik bellowed, "But I…"

 **"** **Destroyed them."** Berserk Yuya snarled. **"Yes. I'm well aware of that. Thanks to my careful plan, however, I've been able to recycle these cards into the main deck and re-draw them during my time of need! And now they will spell your doom! Using the set Pendulum Scales, I Pendulum Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from my hand and Wisdom-Eye Magician, Dragonpulse Magician, Dragonpit Magician, and Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon from my Extra Deck!"**

"Summon as many monsters as you want!" Marik snarled, as Yuya's monsters stormed through the Pendulum Portal before taking up their positions of his field. "My Egyptian God rivals all of them!"

 **"** **The Egyptian Gods are extinct."** Berserk Yuya rumbled. **"And soon you will be too. I overlay my Level four Dragonpulse Magician and my Level four Wisdom-Eye Magician in order to Xyz Summon!"**

As Yuya's monsters drained into the Xyz Portal, Marik rushed forward and snagged an Action Card from the ground before activating it.

"My God is going nowhere!" he countered. "No matter how much dueling changes He will still be at the pinnacle of power! I activate the Action Magic, Invulnerability! Now, until the end of this turn, my monster cannot be targeted by card effects and cannot be destroyed by battle!"

 **"** **Come forth! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"** Berserk Yuya continued, completely ignoring Marik. **"And now that he is here, Creation Magician and Destruction Magician's effects each activate! I alter Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon in order to give him a Level of Seven!"**

By this time, Marik had already found another Action Card.

"Action Magic!" he roared, "Fireball! I inflict two-hundred damage to your Life Points!"

From the Action Card, a small ball of flame flew towards Yuya before slamming against his chest and reducing his Life Points to 100. Rather than looking discouraged, frightened, or even angry, however, the demonic duelist only looked slightly amused.

 **"** **With my two Level seven monsters, I overlay!"** Berserk Yuya roared. **"Come forth! Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!"**

Shielding his eyes with his arms as Yuya's massive flaming dragon burst from the Xyz Portal, Marik couldn't help but feel growing anxiety. However, when he saw that Yuya's new monster only had 3000 ATK, he relaxed.

"It's still not strong enough!" Marik sneered.

 **"** **Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's Monster effect!"** Berserk Yuya countered. **"By detaching one Overlay Unit from my monster, I can destroy all other cards on the field!"**

"My Ra won't be destroyed!" Marik roared. "He will return stronger than ever!"

 **"** **He will return with four-thousand attack points."** Yuya purred, the maniacal expression on his face deepening. **"My Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon, on the other hand, will gain two-hundred extra attack for each card destroyed with his own effect!"**

"What!?" Marik exclaimed as his Metal Reflect Slime and Winged Dragon of Ra and Yuya's Creation Magician, Destruction Magician, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, and Dragonpit Magician were all destroyed in a raging inferno launched from the wings of Yuya's monster. Roaring with fury, the dragon reveled in the destruction it caused as its ATK rose to 4200.

"RISE IMMORTAL PHOENIX!" Marik ordered as the fiery phoenix form of his Egyptian God emerged from the graveyard.

 **"** **Action Magic!"** Berserk Yuya countered, after snagging an Action Card from a nearby platform. **"Power Cystal!" Now my monster gains eight-hundred attack!"**

Marik gaped in astonishment as Yuya's monster surpassed the might of his god even more. But the duel was not over! There was no way he was going to lose!

 **"** **BATTLE!"** Berserk Yuya ordered. **"ODD-EYES RAGING DRAGON, DESTROY THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA – IMMORTAL PHOENIX!"**

"Action Magic!" Marik countered, snagging another Action Card from a nearby platform. "Miracle! Now my monster is not destroyed and any damage I take is halved!"

 **"** **You will still take the damage."** Berserk Yuya growled. **"And my monster's effect lets it attack twice!"**

Howling with fury, Marik was launched back as his Immortal Phoenix was slammed with a deadly blast of red-hot flame, causing his own Life Points to drop to 100.

 **"** **The second attack!"** Berserk Yuya commanded.

"Action Magic!" Marik declared, "Power Crystal! Now MY monster gains eight-hundred attack!"

But Yuya was already sprinting for an Action Card of his own. Snagging a card from a nearby platform, he looked at it, but did not activate it.

Marik sneered at Yuya.

"Looks like your luck has run out!" he laughed. "You found an Action Card and it's useless! I, on the other hand, have already found another!" Sprinting forward with all his might, as Yuya's Dragon and his own Phoenix grappled against each other with their own fiery blasts, he snagged an Action Card from the ground before activating it.

"ACTION MAGIC!" He bellowed with glee. "FLIGHT! NOW MY MONSTER GAINS SIX-HUNDRED ATTACK! YOU LOSE YUYA!"

Yuya didn't seem to care. With a flick of his wrist, he threw down the Action Card he had previously collected.

 **"** **Action Magic."** He lazily droned. **"No Action. The effect of your Action Card is negated."**

"WHAT!?" Marik hollered. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

But by then it was too late for the classic villain. Finally overpowering the great Phoenix, Yuya's ace monster blew Immortal Phoenix in half before the flames connected with Marik, sending him flying through the air as his Life Points dropped to 0.

 **"** **Funny…"** Berserk Yuya laughed. **"…I would have thought that one who wielded a literal god would have posed a greater challenge."**

"Berserk Yuya!" Yuzu exclaimed, running into the room in order to give satisfaction to CorinnetheAnime's own OTP known as BruisedFruitShipping. (Look it up on her profile page, it's messed up.) Happy to be free of the brain control, she jumped into the air before embracing the demonic duelist in a tender embrace. "Oh… how can I ever thank you for saving me!?" she asked.

 **"** **BY SUBMITTING TO MY WILL AND BECOMING MY SLAVE!"** Berserk Yuya roared, grabbing Yuzu by the throat and hoisting her into the air.

"Why would you do that!?" Yuzu gasped, wondering why in the heck CorinnetheAnime would be crazy enough to ship her with such an abusive guy.

 **"** **Because…"** Berserk Yuya growled. **"…even in your wildest dreams, you can never hope to win my heart!"**

"What are you saying!?" Yuzu gagged, rapidly losing oxygen.

 **"** **I'm saying… WAKE UP!"** Berserk Yuya roared.

…

Gasping for air, Yuzu woke up with a start, rapidly peeling her face from off the keyboard of her laptop. On the laptop's screen was another fanfic by one of her favorite fanfic authors, Bluecat69, of whom she had recently discovered. It was a really good fic, almost as good as the Vampire Yuri fanfiction, all about what would happen if Yami Marik and Yami Yuya ended up dueling each other. Unfortunately, she had stayed up so late reading the thing, that it looked like she had fallen asleep and ended up having a pretty crazy and scary dream.

"I really need to stop wasting so much time on this hobby." Yuzu groaned, rubbing her forehead. Still, the fact that Academia was letting her have free time was something for which to be grateful.

"So… are you… enjoying the story?" Selena suddenly asked from outside the door of Yuzu's bedroom.

Yuzu just groaned with exhaustion and embarrassment.

"WELL!?" Selena asked, suddenly looking impatient.

"Why do you care?" Yuzu groggily asked, rubbing the grit from her eyes. "I thought you said these stories were stupid."

"Well… uhm…" Selena stammered, blushing red as a tomato, "…I… I certainly would never read them, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy them. In fact… I'll bet the author… ahem… whoever she is…"

"How do you know it's even a girl?" Yuzu asked.

"Well… I mean… ahem…" Selena stammered, nervously twiddling her thumbs and looking down on the ground. "…I uh… I'm just guessing… but uh… whoever he, she, or it is, I'm sure he, she, or it would love it if you liked the story, left a positive review… or six or seven… followed her… or him or it… or uh… you know… if you were really into it…" she paused for a second, "…made some fan-art for the story?"

"Why would I wanna do that?" Yuzu asked, looking confused.

"Oh… you know…" Selena replied, rubbing the back of her neck, "…just because… ahem…"

Suddenly, Yuzu looked suspicious.

"Selena… you wouldn't happen to be…"

"OH MY GOSH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME!" Selena exclaimed, glancing down at a non-existent watch. "I've got an appointment with the nameless Doktor before making my official debut in 'Signs of Renewal!' I'm still definitely way too cool and independent for those stupid fanfics! BYE!" she bellowed before running down the hallway.

Yuzu sighed as Selena left. Once everything had gone quiet again, she glanced at the story before deciding she'd finish it later. Moving her mouse on the screen, she moused over to a button that said, "Log In," and clicked on it.

"Username…" Yuzu mumbled, typing rapidly at the keyboard, "Bloomprima88. E-mail address… Yhiragi . Password…"

She paused. Rapidly glancing around the room to make sure that nobody was watching or listening to her, she rapidly typed out the password, blushing red-hot as she did.

"yuyahasasexybutt." She whispered.

And logging into her own account, she began making plans to incorporate the plot elements she had just read into one of her own fics, carefully making sure to change things up a bit so Bluecat69 wouldn't discover the minor act of plagiarism.


End file.
